Three subtypes of small-conductance calcium-activated potassium channels (SK channels) have been cloned: SK1, SK2 and SK3 (corresponding to KCNN1-3 using the genomic nomenclature). The activity of these channels is determined by the concentration of free intracellular calcium ([Ca2+]i) via calmodulin that is constitutively bound to the channels. SK channels are tightly regulated by [Ca2+]i in the physiological range being closed at [Ca2+]i up to around 0.1 μM but fully activated at a [Ca2+]i of 1 μM. Being selective for potassium, open or active SK channels have a hyperpolarizing influence on the membrane potential of the cell. SK channels are widely expressed in the central nervous system. The distribution of SK1 and SK2 show a high degree of overlap and display the highest levels of expression in neocortical, limbic and hippocampal areas in the mouse brain. In contrast, the SK3 channels show high levels of expression in the basal ganglia, thalamus and the brain stem monoaminergic neurons e.g. dorsal raphe, locus coeruleus and the ventral tegmental area (Sailer et al. “Comparative immunohistochemical distribution of three small-conductance Ca2+-activated potassium channel subunits, SK1, SK2, and SK3 in mouse brain, Mol. Cell. Neurosci. 2004, 26, 458-469). The SK channels are also present in several peripheral cells including skeletal muscle, gland cells, liver cells and T-lymphocytes.
The hyperpolarizing action of active SK channels plays an important role in the control of firing pattern and excitability of excitable cells. SK channel inhibitors such as apamin and bicuculline-methobromide have been demonstrated to increase excitability whereas the opener 1-EBIO is able to reduce electrical activity. In non-excitable cells where the amount of Ca2+ influx via voltage-independent pathways is highly sensitive to the membrane potential an activation of SK channels will increase the driving force whereas a blocker of SK channels will have a depolarising effect and thus diminish the driving force for calcium.
Based on the important role of SK channels in linking [Ca2+]i and membrane potential, SK channels are an interesting target for developing novel therapeutic agents.
WO 03/094861 (Icagen Inc) describes bis-benzimidazoles and related compounds as potassium channel modulators.
A review of SK channels and SK channel modulators may be found in Liegeois, J.-F. et al.: “Modulation of small conductance calcium-activated potassium (SK) channels: a new challenge in medicinal chemistry”, Current Medicinal Chemistry, 2003, 10, 625-647.
Known modulators of SK channels suffer from being large molecules or peptides (apamin, scyllatoxin, tubocurarine, dequalinium chloride, UCL1684) or having low potency (1-EBIO, riluzole). Thus, there is a continued need for compounds with an optimized pharmacological profile. In particular, there is a great need for selective ligands, such as SK3 channel modulators.
WO 00/01676 (NeuroSearch A/S) describes novel potassium channel blocking agents.